sweetvalleyhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Nora Chapelle
Nora Chapelle, was a fictional character in the Sweet Valley High book series. She appeared in the Magna edition, Return of The Evil Twin. Nora's Life Nora's life was described as less than perfect. She was born to loving parents, Dan Chapelle and Emmeline (Carter) Chapelle and had an identical twin sister, Margo, while living in Vermont. Dan relocated the family to Emmeline's native Savannah, Georgia before she died. He then married their rich stepmother, Blanche. While she tried to get along with Margo and Nora for Dan's sake, they refused to do the same. They despised Blanche terribly, leading to her wanting to put both sisters in an orphanage so she doesn't need to be reminded of their mother. She was unable to convince Dan to let her get rid of both his daughters, so he and Blanche compromised. She put Margo in an orphanage, because she was the worst of the twins and he was able to keep Nora. Sadly, both sisters never saw each other again. As Nora grew up, she made Blanche's life miserable by getting kicked out of the South's finest boarding schools. Return of The Evil Twin When Dan died, Blanche had enough of Nora's misbehavior, and finally had the chance to get rid of her. She offers her a check of $50,000 dollars if she leaves Savannah and never returns. Nora is suspicious and demands to know why give her the money and not throw her out the conventional way. Blanche reveals that she's making one of the best investments in her life and also tells Nora that accepting by the check to leave, they would both finally have peace. Blanche also tells Nora about Margo. At first, Nora couldn't believe she had a twin sister, and is determined to find her. Nora learns that Margo was in and out of foster homes, along with behavioral problems in schools she attended. Her latest foster parents in Ohio had to send her back because of the trouble she's caused. Margo retaliated by killing her latest foster family and setting the house on fire before leaving. The murder was witnessed by George Smith and she realizes she is trapped. While babysitting him under an assumed name, Margo realizes that he could go to the police and expose her. She killed him after telling her about he safe which disclosed money for her to escape. Nora also learns that Margo had arrived in Sweet Valley in California, in an attempt to kill Elizabeth so she can impersonate her. Her attempt was foiled by not only her own twin sister, Jessica but also Josh Smith, an older brother to George Smith, who pushed her down with a glass shard in her throat and supposedly died. Enraged, Nora is determined to seek revenge on Jessica and Elizabeth for Margo's death. Arriving in Sweet Valley, she avoided staying inside the same boarding house that Margo stayed and got herself a room at the inn. Nora discovers where she's buried at and is determined to visit her. While spying on the Wakefield during a Christmas Eve gathering, she became more jealous of Jessica and Elizabeth. Nora also saw Ned and Alice as the parents she should've had. While visiting Margo's grave on Christmas day, she was attacked by Margo. When she stopped attacking, Nora introduced herself and told her she was her twin sister. Letting Margo in her hotel room, Nora learns from her that everyone else except the paramedics assumed that she died. However before they were able to take her to the hospital, she destroyed their radio and killed them before escaping. Margo holds a personal grudge towards Jessica for foiling her the first time when she attempted to kill Elizabeth and with Nora, both will get their revenge on them. While impersonating the twins, Margo's plan is simple, cause a rift between Jessica and Elizabeth so they can't suspect something is up and get the other one killed and buried in an unmarked grave. After successfully causing the rift between the Wakefield twins, Nora reveals that she wants to impersonate Jessica, but Margo refuses. When asked why, Margo reveals she had decided the roles since they got back together and can't afford to screw up so someone else can catch on to them like Josh and Todd did. Nora refuses and tells Margo that Blanche wanted her to be exactly like Elizabeth, a "goody-two-shoes" and she had rebelled against her for it. She wanted to be Jessica because with the tattoo she has, Ned and Alice would get angry with her, but would also believe that she would do such a thing. Nora knows that she won't be able to convince them that Elizabeth would get herself tattooed against their wishes. Margo refused and tells her that she's going to be Jessica herself. She wants Nora to be Elizabeth because with her Gemini tattoo they can cover it better with long sleeve shirts. She refuses Margo's request and is determined to become Jessica instead, causing a rift between the two. After visiting a carnival, Nora sneaks into Jessica's room dressed exactly like her. She is determined to be her regardless of the consequences of what it would do to her and Margo. Determined to keep Jessica's rebellion, but in a more tidier and independent way so she'd be less dependant on Elizabeth, Nora kills her so she can impersonate her. However before she could take her body out and bury it in an unmarked grave, she escapes and the family learns that Jessica has died. Nora soon realizes that Margo had betrayed her and really wants to kill her. Outraged by her betrayal, Nora is determined to confront her and kill her for it. While watching Jessica's funeral, Nora secretly spies on Elizabeth as she reads a poem about sisters. This made her chuckle because it was too sappy for her and even Jessica. Nora realizes that life is tidier being alone, but she must kill Margo in order for that to happen. Later on, she returns to the school, determined to finish the job and kill her sister. Unknown to everyone, Jessica was still alive - Margo kidnapped her in the House of Mirrors at the carnival and tied her up at the school and slept in Jessica's bed that night. Thinking that Jessica is Margo, Nora attacks her. Elizabeth rescues Jessica and tells Nora she stabbed Margo. Nora is horrified and devastated by this confession. Remorseful in attacking the twins, she admits that Margo had planned to kill her as well for being weak. She is arrested and charged with assaulting Jessica and killing Margo. While being taken away, Nora expressed remorse for what she's done and despite what she's done, even the twins feel compassion for her.